moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Silver Shield
The Silver Shield was an order of knights founded by Sir Tolath Bartholomew and Sir Jeremaias Auromere to serve the principles of chivalry throughout Azeroth. After several adventures, contact was lost with the order. It is presumed that The Silver Shield met its end. ---- "Azeroth is in chaos. Our cities lie in ruin, the seas roil with storms, and our lands writhe with malicious enemies. New threats awaken within the depths of the earth as the familiar ones continue their relentless march. There is fear about the future, and our people live in despair. But we are no strangers to this. In the last ten years, our people have been trained to despair, and to sacrifice principle upon the altar of expediency, a cruel god which takes more than it gives. We have been taught that to ensure our survival, we must cast aside what we know what to be true, what we know to be good, and what we know to be right, but rather than improvement, the world has only seen increasing devastation. It is obvious that we must seek a better way, one that does not end in the death of our very souls. We are the Order of the Silver Shield. We are dedicated to upholding truth and virtue. Our purpose is to show others that righteousness is not a luxury or the detritus of comfortable living, but that even in this dark age, it is the one thing that we can never afford to lose. Will you take up the shield? Will you strive along with us to the heights of true excellence?" Summary The Silver Shield is a small, but growing order of like-minded individuals who share the common goal of bringing peace to Azeroth, but what sets us apart is that we are just as concerned about the means to which we do so as we are to the end result. For that reason, our members are held to a strict code of conduct, and we do not admit Warlocks, Death Knights, Shadow Priests, or those with malicious agendas into our order. Leadership While Knight Champion Tolath Barthalomew leads the Silver Shield as a whole, the order's activities are mostly coordinated by the Knight-Captains, who oversee the Order's work in a particular region. *Knight Champion Tolath Barthalomew *Knight-Captain Jeremaias Auromere (Lordaeron Region) *Knight-Captain Anolyn Luniarra. (Northern Kalimdor Region) Mission Our goals are simple: we intend to do our part to bring balance and peace to the world while demonstrating that we need not sacrifice our values and principles to do so. ((OOC Information)) Our Website: www.thesilvershield.guildportal.com We request that prospective applicants review our handbook, The Path to Excellence to understand what we are all about. Contained within is a code of conduct that we expect our members to adhere to. *The Path to Excellence To apply for membership, please communicate by in-game mail, in character to the Knight-Captain of (or closest to) your region. There is an interview process, and we consider ourselves selective of our membership, in both IC and OOC behavior. We will address applications as we are able: please allow one to five days for a response. We are a small guild, but we have been on this server for a while now, and are hoping to modestly expand our ranks. We are presently level 11, with goals centered mainly around RP and RP-PVP. References Information adapted from the Moon Guard Forums for fair use. Category:The Silver Shield Category:Organizations Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Disbanded Alliance Guilds